


smoke.

by Pinkpuddles



Series: Phan Drabbles/One Shots (Short) [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Breaking the Law, M/M, Pastel Dan and Punk Phil, Smoking, Teenagers, Underage Smoking, kind of, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 23:12:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17293199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkpuddles/pseuds/Pinkpuddles
Summary: Phil smokes, Dan doesn't want him to.





	smoke.

"Mind if I smoke?" Phil asks, nonchalantly flipping open a dark packet of cigarettes as they lean against the wall. Dan doesn't mind, how could he mind anything Phil did? To him, Phil was like an angel. He daren't disagree with someone he loves so much. However, Dan can't help but point out the obvious.

"There's a sign over there, says no smoking," He informs Phil quietly.

"Oh, so you're one of them, now?" Phil chuckles. He rolls his eyes, dragging his finger across the top of his lighter until it clicks and a small flame appears. As much as he loves Dan, he sometimes wished his lover was a little more carefree. But, his cautiousness is a reason why Phil adores him so much, he can protect him. "You scared we're gonna get arrested for smoking in a public park in the middle of the night? You worry too much, baby." He reaches forward with his free hand and grasps Dan's chin softly. "You're gonna get wrinkles if you don't calm down." He leans forward and kisses his boyfriend, before he pulls away and lights up one of his cigarettes. "Want one?"

"God, no," Dan grimaces. "I want you to stop smoking, it's not benefiting you in any way and you know it." He turns away slightly and huffs as he crosses his arms.

"Maybe one day, baby," Phil mumbles. Smoke spills out like waves from his lips, glistening in the silver moonlight. "When we have a family, little house, little kids, little garden with a little gate. Little dog, you and me. Maybe I'll stop." Dan lets his arms fall and turns back ever so slightly. Phil looks off into the distance, clearly thinking, but then breaks out of it, and focuses back on Dan hurriedly. "Or, I don't know, maybe I'll become one of those arrogant businessmen who smoke twenty cigars a day. Who knows."

"You want a family, with me?" Dan asks, once again in awe of the being in front of him. Phil always manages to take him by surprise.

"Course I do, baby. Who else?" Phil speaks, muffled slightly by the cigarette held gently between his teeth, until he pulls it away, and taps glowing ash onto the grass. It's damp out, anyways. "You're perfect, all I've ever wanted."

Dan buries his face into Phil's arm. The amount that he loves this man is unspeakable. His heart aches just a little, in a good way, and a grin makes its way to his face.

"Come on, baby," Phil grins, wrapping an arm around Dan's waist from behind. He drops the rest of his cigarette to the damp ground, and grinds the heel of his shoe into it to stomp out the embers. The last breath of smoke makes its way up to the clouds, and Phil sighs. "Lets go home." 


End file.
